


燥热

by Elesis



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesis/pseuds/Elesis
Summary: 尼禄发现自己卡在了半魔人状态，更糟的是，他发情了。





	燥热

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文的搬运

*时间线为五代，设定但丁已经从魔界回来了  
*捏造魔人生理学，私设如山  
*文笔渣  
*简繁混杂是因为这篇月初开的，那时用的是繁体，过了一个多星期再进行续写和修改时候是用简体，请不要介意_(:з」∠)_

陰暗的房間內迴盪著淫蕩的水聲和喘息聲。  
尼祿正躺在床上，用他屬於人類的手上下擼動著自己的性器。金色的雙瞳中水氣氤氳，泛著水光的雙唇不自覺地張開，從中溢出滿足的喘息，白色長髮因汗水而粘在同样覆蓋著惡魔鱗甲的側頸，身上仍属于人类的皮肤泛起诱人的桃红色。  
在半個小時之前——在這無由來的情動突然襲擊自己之前，尼禄正熟睡著。他完全不知道為什麼自己會突然陷入發情期，也不知道為什麼自己會處於部分魔人化的狀態而且無法解除。  
當你需要但丁的時候，他去哪了？  
尼祿有些憤恨地想著因為委託而在昨晚離開的自己的戀人。  
但對於目前被情慾主宰著大腦的尼祿來說，满足身体的欲望比任何事情都要重要。  
前液從鈴口溢出，順著柱身滑落，在床单上晕出一片暧昧的颜色。熾熱的性器在他手中跳動，尼祿手上的速度不自覺的加快，拇指时不时地擦過鈴口而产生出的阵阵快感都让他弓起背，发出短促的惊喘，身體的熱度不斷攀升，尼祿能感受到高潮正在向他逼近。  
“Dante……Dante……”在朦胧间，尼禄半眯着双眼，在脑海中勾勒出但丁的身影。他想象着这是但丁的手在撸动着自己的性器，有些粗糙的手指按摩自己的会阴，揉搓着自己的双球，顺着柱身上下滑动。他能想象着但丁俯下身，舔舐着自己的耳尖——像妖精一样的耳尖被但丁含在嘴中把玩，不时地用牙齿轻轻地碾磨。他想象着但丁的双唇滑向自己的侧颈，舌尖舔过鳞甲与人类皮肤相接的敏感区域，让自己发出甜软的呻吟。随后但丁会咬上自己的锁骨，也许还会让他的牙齿陷入尼禄皮肤之中，直到鲜血流出。而尼禄不会介意，鲜血与疼痛永远是他们最好的催情剂，他能感受到这些疼痛在热潮中化为甘美的快感，而尼禄爱死这个了。  
但这还不够，这具品嚐過來自更深處，更銷魂蝕骨的快感的身體渴求更多。  
尼祿張開了雙腿，手指向下方探去，停在了穴口。尼祿很少會自己做這種準備工作，通常是但丁幫他打點一切，而现在但丁不在，他只能自己来了。  
尼祿就著自己的精液，試探地插入一根手指。渴求已久的甬道已經變得柔軟，饥渴的收缩着，誘惑著他往更深處。尼禄又加入了另一根，回想著但丁幫自己擴張時的動作，模仿着但丁之前所做的，摩擦着自己的内壁；双指开合扩张着穴道；模仿着性交的动作进出，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
待后穴能轻松吞入四根手指时，尼禄抽出了自己的手指。他拿起了放在自己手边的假阳具——这是之前但丁买的，在用过一次后就被冷落在一旁，尼禄也没想到自己有一天会重新把它找出来。  
尼禄将假阳具放到嘴边，伸出舌尖舔舐着它的头部，然后将它完全吞入。他想象是但丁的性器在自己口腔里，想象着是那根更为粗壮也更为炽热的阳具。但丁很喜欢让自己为他做口活。每当尼禄将阳具从嘴里抽出，用舌尖从根部一路舔舐，舔走从马眼溢出的前液，最后用温热的口腔包裹着敏感的头部时，但丁总会发出压抑着，染着情欲的低吟，插在尼禄发间的手指不自觉的攥紧，胯部不自觉地顶弄入他的口腔，使得尼禄只能发出模糊地呻吟，生理性泪水溢满他的双眼。  
尼禄将假阳具抽出，将它抵住穴口，一口气地插进去。后穴在瞬间被满足的感觉让尼禄无法抑制甜腻的呻吟溢出嘴边，被撑开填满的快感使得被强硬撕扯开的疼痛微不可觉。尼禄并没有停留多久，他急不可耐地就用着这根假阳具狠狠地干起自己。  
强烈的快感淹没了尼禄所有的感官，他在这浪潮之中忘我地操干着自己，沉醉于每一次抽离时穴道恋恋不舍地咬紧那根假阳具带来的拉扯感，挺入的瞬间将穴道扩张带来的饱胀感。尼禄的腰肢随着抽插的频率无意识地晃动着。原本抚慰着自己的性器的手不知道什么时候松开了，空闲出来的覆着恶魔鳞甲的右手紧紧地抓着床单，在那上面抓出一道道裂痕。  
尼禄在恍惚中瞥见但丁在出发前被他随意扔在床头的衬衫。他一把捞过那件衬衫，鼻子埋入那件衬衫之中，让属于但丁的气味包裹着自己。尼禄闭上双眼，脑中的幻想变得更加清晰，尼禄想象着但丁正伏在自己上方，硕大的阴茎一次次撞入肠道，长驱直入，抚平每一处皱褶，毫不留情地碾过前列腺。他似乎能听到但丁野兽般的喘息，在自己的穴道食髓知味地绞紧对方炽热的勃起时对方发出的低吼以及感受到但丁埋首于自己脖颈出，喷出的湿热的气息。  
尼禄是如此的沉迷于自己的幻想与让人沉醉的快感中，以至于他没能注意到皮鞋敲在木板上的清脆声，没能听到房门被打开又关上的吱呀声，没能感觉到恶魔的气息正靠近自己。直到另一具炽热的身体覆上自己时他才意识到发生了什么。  
“Dan——”尼禄没能说完，剩下的话语都被卷入但丁给予他的急切，粗暴的吻中。但丁急不可耐地撬开他的牙关，极富侵略性的扫荡他的口腔，吮吸着尼禄的下唇。但丁的舌头勾引着他的与之激烈纠缠，来不及吞咽的津液从尼禄的嘴边滑落。  
一吻毕，尼禄盈满泪水的双眼失神地看着但丁，被蹂躏得双唇泛着水光。“看看我找到了什么？看起来你自己玩的很开心啊，Kid。”但丁的声音低沉而有沙哑。仅仅是对方语气中带着的戏谑与情欲就让尼禄硬的发疼。  
尼禄双手攀上但丁的肩背，双腿环上对方的腰，将但丁拉的更近。当他感受到但丁的勃起抵住自己的大腿根部时，他低吟出声，不安分地隔着对方皮裤磨蹭着对方的勃起。  
“Shhhh，安分点，”但丁的手伸向尼禄的下身，掠过挺立的性器，伸向那个潮湿，柔软的穴口。那个假阳具仍埋在后穴内。但丁缓缓抽出那根假阳具，却在即将完全抽离时再次捅入尼禄的后穴。突如其来的过载的快感如同电流搬袭向四肢百骸，不断叠加的快感终于將尼祿推向高潮，他緊繃著身體，尖叫著射了出來，白色的精液沾滿了他的手，甚至有幾滴濺射在他胸膛和下巴上。  
但发泄过一次的性器仍半勃着，身体的热度毫无退下的征兆，后穴的空虚感越来越强烈。  
“Dante……Dante，Fuck me，please，I want you.Please，Dante——”  
“我知道，我知道，现在就给你想要的。”但丁快速脱下自己的上衣与皮裤，随手扔在一边。他扶着自己炽热的勃起，抵住尼禄的穴口，一口气挺进到深处。后穴被撑开到极致的饱胀感让尼禄呻吟出声，攀住但丁肩背的手不自觉加大力度，指甲陷入了柔软的皮肤中，鲜血从但丁背部淌下。而但丁丝毫不在意背部传来的痛感，这只会让他笑意更深，埋在尼禄后穴的性器又硬了几分。他没有稍作停留，马上开始了律动。  
但丁一开始只是缓慢的抽插。他只退出一点点，又再重新插入，频率缓慢的像是在故意折磨尼禄。但在尼禄来得及开口抱怨前，他的速度猛然加快，一次比一次更用力地顶入紧致的后穴，擦过敏感的肠道，顶入更深处。尼禄能感受到囊袋随着但丁的挺动一次次拍打在臀瓣上，耻毛一次次扫过自己的穴口，肠液前液混杂在一起，随着但丁的律动发出滋滋水声。  
在一次顶弄时，但丁的性器狠狠地撞在了尼禄的敏感点上，尼禄猛地弓起背，挺立的性器喷出一大股透明的前液，双唇张开，呻吟却梗在喉间。“是这里吗？”但丁明明知道这代表了什么，却坏心眼地询问着尼禄。不过尼禄并没能做什么反应，因为但丁马上开始更激烈的挺入，每一次都直直撞上他的前列腺。  
“Come here，Nero.”环在尼禄腰间的手突然发力，抱起尼禄让他坐在了但丁的大腿上。姿势突然的变换让性器进入到令人无法想象深度。但丁扶着尼禄的腰开始了新一轮顶弄。他抬起尼禄的腰，直到只剩下头部留在穴内，再狠狠地顶入。一波波销魂的快感让尼禄瘫软，如同坏掉的人偶，任由但丁抱着他的腰上下顶弄。他双唇无力的张开，甜腻的喘息溢出，金色双眼无神地盯着天花板。  
快感逐渐叠加，尼禄能感受到射精感越发清晰。但就在即将到达高潮的时候，但丁捏住了他的根部。无法释放的绝望感让他愤怒地低吼。“你他妈在干什么，Dante，快放开，fuck，快放开啊……”  
“耐心点，Nero.”但丁没再说什么，只是加快了挺进的速度。  
这太过了。无论是毫不留情地碾过前列腺，还是在脖颈吮吸时带来的快感。这对于如今的尼禄来说都太过了。快感过载带来的陌生感觉让尼禄不知所措，泪水不断从眼角淌下，呻吟转化成了呜咽，带着让人心疼的颤抖。但丁轻柔的吻落在尼禄的眼角，舔舐着他溢出的泪水，下身的频率却逐渐变得毫无章法，直到完全失控，沦为只遵循着本能的野兽般的抽插。  
终于但丁放开了对尼禄的钳制，尼禄尖叫着但丁的名字射了出来，高潮击碎了他所有的意识，他的眼前只剩下一片纯粹的白。后穴猛地收紧让但丁发出一声低吼，他激烈抽插几下，也尽数射在了尼禄的体内。

“So，Dante，你知道我为什么会变成这样吗？”尼禄慵懒地躺在床上，视线随着在浴室与卧室来回穿梭的但丁移动。  
“我很抱歉，kid，我完全没有头绪。但我猜测这可能是某种魔力外泄，就像之前你的手臂一样。”但丁说着，将他们的脏衣服扔入了浴室的洗衣筐内。然后回到了床上。他一把揽过尼禄的腰，将对方拉入自己怀中。“我们会找到原因以及让你恢复的方法的，但不是现在。我们现在要做的就是好好睡一觉。我们都累坏了。”的确，在热潮退去后，之前被情欲驱赶的睡意重新笼罩了尼禄的大脑，他感到昏昏欲睡。但在彻底睡去之前，他心中仍些许忧虑。  
“你觉得我能恢复吗？”  
“我不知道。”但丁说着看向对方金色的蛇瞳，嘴角扬起温柔的弧度，“但老实说，这个样子也挺适合你的。”说罢，但丁原本放在尼禄腰上的手撩起对方的发梢，凑到嘴边，落下轻柔一吻。


End file.
